


A Friend

by Wasabee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gen, Oneshot, Reader is an AI bot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabee/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: You are an AI created to teach Noiz emotions. It's as simple as that...





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizu03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu03/gifts).

> This story wasn't meant to be anything serious - it's just a quick oneshot for a friend to say thank you for making me the person I am today. I dread to think what I'd be doing right now if I hadn't met her...

“Hello Wilhelm! How may I assist you today?” He stared blankly at the screen projected from his coil – the AI smiled at him politely at him. 

“Don’t call me that.” He stated bluntly. You ran through all the information you could find on your creator, everything within his coil.

“Very well then. Would you prefer if I called you Noiz?” He nod, deadpan expression unshifting as he pushed aside your screen to bring up his messages. You knew what he was doing…information – he was selling information because he was an information broker. That wasn’t the only thing you knew though, you knew everything about him and you knew why he’d created you.

“Are you ready for your lesson Noiz?” He nod slowly, closing his messages once he’d finished sending out information about Rib then maximised your screen again.

“Sure.”

You remembered when he first gave you life. You existed to help teach him about emotions. How to understand other people and read how they felt: not that he ever really managed to show them himself but…as you stared out from the darkness to the light of the outside world…you couldn’t help but feel alive. When he’d introduced you to Clear you couldn’t help but want a body, be able to walk around and communicate with the others. Not that you didn’t enjoy talking to Noiz, especially on the nights where the glow from the screen would illuminate his gentle features in the darkness of his room but…you wanted to be there with him. You wanted to have a body and he wanted to feel what you felt.

“Noiz…” you began, automatically loading yourself onto his screen, the boy’s pale green eyes focused on you without a hint of life to them.

“What is it (Y/N)?” He asked through a mouthful of pizza. You couldn’t help but giggle at this. 

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” He didn’t even attempt to smile but you preferred it that way…you knew he truly didn’t feel the emotions that went with it after all. Yet you were happy to see him. Even when he wasn’t there you lingered within the coil – slipping through all the information you could find. Updates on his life, where he was, what he was doing…and then…one day, he opened the screen – a bandage wrapped around his head and a gentle smile resting against his soft features.

“Hello (Y/N)…” he purred, “are you doing well?” Red pixels formed in the millions around your cheeks, nodding slowly as it was your turn to stare idly at him.

“I’m fine thank you Noiz,” you stated simply – his smile contagious. Genuine.

“How may I assist you today?”

“I just wanted to talk to you…” he soothed, “a lot of things are changing and I wanted to ask if you wanted a body?" 

"A body!" You repeated in shock, the tech nerd cracking up at this. He brought up and image of an Allmate and an photo of Clear he'd taken.

"I already have an Allmate but if you wanted an animal body I wouldn't mind having two...or I could try and fashion you a body like Clear's - I'd made it look like you too. Anything you like." He explained, making the images dissapear as he poked the screen.

"I want to be able to thank you in person for being there for me."


End file.
